<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate is a mask you wear by AWildJaxWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766297">Fate is a mask you wear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites'>AWildJaxWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Fate &amp; Destiny, Identity Reveal, Presumed Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, during a terrible storm, a boy washed up on the shore of a South Pole village with no memory of his past. Now, Katara, Sokka, and their firebending friend Natan have found the Avatar, and are chased by a mysterious Fire Nation ship away from home. </p><p>As they head north to find Aang a waterbending master, Natan is marked as a traitor to Fire Nation crown, making their journey all the more harrowing. </p><p>When his past is ultimately exposed, Katara has to prove that fate takes many shapes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgotten in the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm raged for hours in the dark daytime. Thunder roared like a mad spirit and lightning struck the ocean in bone white spears. Wind churned the sea, sending icebergs screaming into the winter abyss. Blind in the lasting winter darkness, it sounded like giants fighting out on the ice.</p><p>It was the first winter with their father gone, and Katara huddled with Sokka in their grandmother’s tent. They hoped that their father’s ship, days away from the village, had escaped the rending claws of this ceaseless storm.</p><p>“Will we get blown away?” Sokka questioned. His voice held a tremor that shook like the tent poles.</p><p>“The ice wall will shield us, as it always does.” Kanna replied. Her voice was aged into calmness, but it did not comfort Katara as it usually did. </p><p>“The storm sounds terrible.” Katara muttered, burying herself further into her furs and her brother.</p><p>“Always remember that the storm takes and the storm brings.” Kanna said. “When it passes, we will go and see what’s been left at the beach.”</p><p>Somehow, perhaps as they became numb to the unending howls, Katara and Sokka managed to fall asleep.</p><p>In the morning, everyone went to scour the icy shoreline. Scavenging storm debris was always exciting, as anything from whole trees to wind swept cargo could be found. When Katara had been much younger, when she still had a happy family, her father had found a shield he said came all the way from the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>“Here! A boy!” Someone yelled and the entire tribe went running. Bodies were also common after a storm, especially if one arrived with little warning. </p><p>Sokka dropped his armload of driftwood, sprinting toward the call, while Katara hesitated.</p><p>She did not want to see another corpse.</p><p>“Spirits below! He’s alive!” Kanna yelped and then Katara ran.</p><p>A pale face, partly buried in slush and snow, did not give the impression of life. As a lantern swung over, many of the gathered gasped. The boy’s face was battered.</p><p>His red clothes were torn.</p><p>“He’s Fire Nation.” Sokka stated with clear venom.</p><p>“He’s dying.” A woman snapped.</p><p>Chastised, Sokka stood quietly while Katara inched closer. Men dug the boy out carefully, one of them lifting the body out with gentle hands.</p><p>“Get him inside.” Kanna said and the man nodded curtly before hurrying back to the village.</p><p>“He doesn’t look like a soldier.” Katara whispered.</p><p>“With his face like that and being way down here, I don’t think he wanted to be.” Sokka whispered back.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sokka shook his head.</p><p>“He’s either a deserter or a spy. And that means we can’t trust him.” He said.</p><p>Katara frowned, staying quiet, and Sokka went back to collect his driftwood.</p><p>Plucking at her mittens, she watched the adults hurry on to the village, their scavenging put on hold.</p><hr/><p>It was a miracle that the boy woke up at all. The fact that he woke up with even an ounce of sense was a greater blessing. So Katara tried to push down her disappointment when it came to light that the boy had lost his memories.</p><p>There was a lot of yelling and crying as the boy panicked. But Kanna soothed him, getting a medicinal soup down his throat before he fell asleep again.</p><p>Lacking any strong healers, Kanna was the only one with second hand knowledge and could only guess as to what would happen next.</p><p>“Obviously he has a head injury. He will sleep a lot, and will probably be angry. But we just need to keep him calm so he can heal.” Kanna explained back in their tent.</p><p>“But Gran-Gran, he’s a Firebender! We all saw him try to blast his way out.” Sokka retorted.</p><p>“He’s a scared boy, barely older than you if I had to guess. Wouldn’t you react the same way?” Kanna questioned.</p><p>Sokka crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, turning his back to them as he sulked.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Katara asked.</p><p>“He doesn’t remember. Atuat has taken to calling him Natan.” Kanna replied.</p><p>Katara nodded, once again worrying at the seams of her mittens.</p><p>“Will he be staying with Atuat?” Katara questioned.</p><p>“Yes. She still has Pilip’s clothes after all.” Kanna said easily, keeping the sadness out of her voice.</p><p>“Can I visit him?” </p><p>“When he has healed enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I rise with the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara heard the whooping as she had every morning this season. With the constant sun during the summer, Natan was filled with boundless energy. He and Sokka spent the waking hours at a near manic run; fortifying their paltry attempts at defense, hunting, or playing odd war games from which she had long since been excluded. </p><p>It did bother her that over the past two years her friendship with Natan was taken over by Sokka. After Natan had healed, Sokka was convinced that he wasn’t a threat to the tribe and the two boys bonded over the months. </p><p>The only time Katara got to spend with her friend was when they practiced their mismatched bending. </p><p>Ducking through the opening in the tent, Katara pulled on her mittens and let out a slow breath. The condensation hung in the air and she smiled. Natan practically created clouds as he ran around.</p><p>“Hey Katara!” Natan shouted, running up to her with a flushed face and panting out white plumes.</p><p>“Want to go fishing with us?” He asked, stopping short in front of her.</p><p>His hair had grown in but, forbidden the right to a wolf cut, the long black strands were braided into a single plait. Already some of it had broken free, falling into his face and breaking up the deep red of his scar. </p><p>What she noticed more was his broad smile. </p><p>“You two are the worst fishermen in the village.” Katara stated.</p><p>“So we need more practice.” Natan said with a shrug. “Come on, I’ve already got thrown out of four tents today.” </p><p>“We don’t need her! Girls are supposed to clean the fish, not catch them.” Sokka added, jogging up and resting his elbow on Natan’s shoulder. </p><p>“I will put fish guts in your bed for the rest of your life.” Katara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. </p><p>“Hey, we’ll need Katara if you fall off the boat again.” Natan countered and Sokka scoffed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have fallen in if you had held on like you were supposed to.” He said.</p><p>“I’m not going until Sokka apologizes.” Katara said with a huff.</p><p>As Sokka delayed, Natan elbowed him sharply in the side making him gasp and bend over. </p><p>“Sorry Katara.” Sokka wheezed and Katara rolled her eyes.</p><p>It wasn’t fair that the only other person their age in the village was being monopolized by Sokka. And not only was Natan a teenager she wasn’t related to, but another Bender. But instead of spending time working on a sacred art only a few people could even attempt, her brother had to drag Natan around playing pretend warrior. </p><p>“Come on Katara, please.” Natan dragged out the word as he beseeched her with a plaintive look. “Atuat packed some food and won’t let me back in the tent until dinner hour anyway.”</p><p>“Fine.” Katara muttered and Natan whooped again, pumping his fist in the air and shooting out a ball of orange fire. </p><p>Sokka shoved him then, kicking snow onto his boots as Natan stumbled.</p><p>“Knock it off with that. You’re like a signal flare.” Sokka said, walking off toward the coastline.</p><p>“There hasn’t been Fire Nation seen since me.” Natan shot back, winking at Katara with his scarred eye. </p><p>“Can’t be too careful.” Sokka said, his voice low. “And we don’t need any more unwanted visitors.” </p><p>“Don’t be such a grump Sokka.” Katara said, laughing as Sokka shot her a sharp look. </p><p>“Race you.” Natan said suddenly, shoving Sokka back and nearly sending him to the ground. He was off like a shot, and Katara watched the spray of crystalline snow shoot up behind him. </p><p>“Too slow!” Katara added, swiping the air with a hand and turning the snow under Sokka’s feet into slick ice. </p><p>She giggled as Sokka’s feet slid apart. </p><p>“Stop with the witch water!” Sokka yelled after her as she took off running. </p><p>Natan got to the canoe first, loading it up with his pack and two spears. Katara jumped in as she reached him, avoiding Sokka’s grab. </p><p>“You two magic weirdos are going to get me killed.” Sokka grumbled, stepping into the canoe as Natan held onto the edge. </p><p>“You don’t whine nearly as much during the dark season.” Natan said and Katara snorted. </p><p>“That’s because you’re asleep for most of it.” She said. “All Sokka ever does is whine.”</p><p>Natan shook his head, keeping quiet as he shoved the canoe away from the shore. Leaping into the boat, Sokka and Katara braced themselves as the vessel tilted dangerously from side to side. </p><p>Katara propelled them out into the open water and Sokka immediately launched into his warning of elephant seals and polar whales. Natan, also as usual, was almost face first in the water, watching the shadows in the depth as he tried to glimpse any sort of animal. </p><p>“What’s the weirdest thing anyone’s found in the ocean?” Natan asked, looking up at Sokka and Katara in turn.</p><p>“You.” Sokka stated and Natan grinned. </p><p>“I think it’s weird we never found the ship.” Katara remarked. Natan sat up at that, bringing his torso away from the freezing water.</p><p>“It’s probably at the bottom of the ocean.” Sokka said with a shrug.</p><p>“Do you think anyone else was on there?” Natan asked quietly. He turned from Katara to Sokka, but neither of them had an answer.</p><p>“You were pretty banged up.” Katara said instead. “If someone was with you, I can’t imagine they wanted to keep you safe.” </p><p>Natan sat back, idly touching his scarred face. </p><p>Gran-Gran had explained a little about waterbending and how it could heal. If she were an actual master, Katara might’ve been able to fix the injury when he first arrived.</p><p>“But you’re fine now. You’re part of the mighty South Pole!” Sokka said, standing up and posing dramatically with his spear. </p><p>“Mighty? You still can’t mend your own socks.” Katara quipped and Natan broke into laughter. </p><p>Sokka scowled, but his eyes went wide as the canoe suddenly shuddered.</p><p>“What-” Natan started but lunged as another wave crashed into the canoe and Sokka lost his balance. </p><p>“Current!” Katara shouted. Natan and Sokka immediately grabbed oars while Katara yanked off her mittens. </p><p>The winding path of the warm currents were hard to manage for even the experienced members of their village. Katara relied on her bending, connecting to the rush of water and feeling out the path as best she could. But this one was too fast, and Katara could barely keep hold of the energy as it twisted around their canoe.</p><p>“It’s turning right!” Sokka called.</p><p>“No!” Katara shouted, grasping the writing current in her hands. “Left!”</p><p>“I can see it going right!” Sokka yelled back.</p><p>“It’s just ice, go left!” Katara repeated.</p><p>“Go Sokka!” Natan demanded.</p><p>“Fine.” Sokka seethed and they both pushed against the current, trying to turn left. </p><p>Submerged ice slammed into the back of the canoe and Katara lost her hold. The water pushed them sideways and another small iceberg was suddenly in their way. </p><p>“Jump!” Natan yelled, grabbing onto Katara’s hand as he moved. </p><p>The sound of splintering wood and bone filled the space. Katara didn’t notice that she wasn’t in the canoe until she saw the debris go spinning down the current, bashing into more chunks of ice.</p><p>“I knew we should’ve gone right!” Sokka yelled. Feeling her face heat up, Katara stood and held her fists down by her side.</p><p>“It’s because you didn’t listen to me in the beginning!” She shouted.</p><p>“What do you know? You’re just some girl with magic powers who thinks she knows everything.” Sokka spat. </p><p>Tears pricked in her eyes and Natan’s blurry form stepped in between them. </p><p>“You know, when dad left, you kept hovering over me like I was helpless. But I’m the one who does all the work.” Katara stomped her foot and rubbed angrily at her eyes. “You’re just a lazy, self-absorbed, nut-brained, immature, jerk!” </p><p>With every claim, Katara shoved down with her fists, grounding herself into the ice. </p><p>“Katara, stop!” Natan held onto her forearms and Katara froze. Seeing his face, and Sokka’s behind him, Katara turned her head to look over her shoulder.</p><p>Cracks shot up a large iceberg and there was blissful silence right before the pieces shifted.</p><p>Massive boulders of ice slid off the iceberg and into the ocean, sending up large waves. And they had no idea if their plateau had any sort of base under them.</p><p>The waves hit and luckily, there seemed to be a decent column holding them up. Their refuge swayed a little, but all three of them managed to keep their footing. </p><p>“Is there…” Sokka drifted.</p><p>“That’s a person.” Natan confirmed.</p><p>“They’re trapped in there!” Katara exclaimed, seeing the two shadows inside of the iceberg.</p><p>“Now hold on.” Natan started, but Katara pulled out of his grasp. Snatching Sokka’s club from his belt, Katara darted over to the edge of the ice, leaping onto the iceberg she had just cracked open.</p><p>“Help me!” Katara said, starting to hammer the club into the ice. Natan was next to her, putting a bare hand to the ice. </p><p>“Stand back.” He said, sliding his feet into a stance.</p><p>It was during his practicing that Sokka and Katara wondered about his past. Natan’s body held its own memories, and he moved with trained precision. His movements were quick, sharp, and threatening.</p><p>Fire exploded, followed by a blinding blue-white light.</p><hr/><p>“General.” A man slammed the iron door open. The occupant was calm, having heard the clamoring footsteps running above and below moments before. </p><p>“What news do you bring Captain?”</p><p>“One of the men has spotted an explosion.”</p><p>“Are you sure it wasn’t a whale spout?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. It was reported that shortly before the explosion, there was a large spout of fire. And we are near the original wreckage site.”</p><p>Iroh held his tea cup tighter to keep his hands from shaking. </p><p>“Take the ship around. We must examine the validity of this report.” He said. </p><p>The captain nodded, throwing a hasty salute before stepping back into the hall. As the door closed, Iroh took in a shuddering breath. </p><p>His nephew was still alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>